Jacov Aki Warrington
So as you can see, my name is Jacov Aki Warrington, make fun of my name and I’ll kill you. No, seriously. I will. I don’t really have any nicknames. The only one I do have is Jac, but I prefer Jacov. Only family and close friends can call me Jac or anything else. I’m seventeen years old and a seventh year in Slytherin. My birthday is April 3. I don’t mind being in Slytherin, it makes my parents happy, so I’m happy. I’m also a pureblood and proud of that as well. My parents are pretty strict about the pureblood thing, but I don’t really care any more. I grew out of that. Also, I have a 10 inch elm wand, with a Unicorn hair core. And last but not least, I have the Firebolt 3000. I only get the best of the best when it comes to brooms. Personality My overall personality, huh? Well I’m a pretty nice guy. Weird for a snake, right? Well I’m not like the others. I don’t care about others blood purity, I never have. It doesn’t exactly make my parents happy, but I don’t care. I don’t want to follow in their footsteps anyway. If I’m crushing on a hufflepuff…then why would I? I look out for the people I care about, though. Fuck with them, and you fuck with me. That’s not something that you want to deal with. I have a HORRIBLE temper, and you don’t want me getting angry. I’m known for holding serious grudges. So you better not screw me over. Then all hell will break loose on your ass. That’s never something you want happening. Just because I’m a nice Slytherin, doesn’t mean I can’t make your life hell. I’m still friends with everyone in my house and they’d be more than happy to help. So stay out of my way when I’m pissed and you won’t have anything to worry about. Simple as that. Appearence So…yeah people say that I look like that Alex Gaskarth, kid, but I don’t see the resemblance. Maybe they’re just stupid or something. I’m about 6 feet and 2 inches, about 140 pounds, with a average manly build. I’m not exceedingly muscular, but there’s some muscles hiding. Got those from playing so much Quidditch. I have light brown hair with matching brown eyes. They’re not the prettiest color, but some girls like it. I also have a muggle tattoo of a skeleton on my left forearm. Perfect spot for someone that’s not planning on being a death eater. My parents don’t know it’s there, and I’m glad. I don’t have any of those silly muggle piercings, though. They just look silly. My clothing style is pretty typical. You know…when I’m not in my uniform, I just like to rock some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing too special. I only dress nice, when I’m forced to go out with my family. Likes and Dislikes So now you wanna know my like, huh? Well, what do you think a typical seventeen year old boy likes? Girls, obviously. That should be a given. Especially this one girl…I’ve had my eye on her for a while. My brother, even though he's an asshole. I also like sweets, brooms, flying, playing quidditch, flirting, drinking, partying, sweets, and the one thing you might not believe is that I actually enjoy going to class. It’s completely true. I actually like sitting and learning thing, especially spells and curses. I wouldn’t lie about that, but if you try and spread that around, I’ll deny it and then kick your ass. Simple as that. Now time for my dislikes? Well this could be a little easier, who knows. I’m not really a big fan of muggles. I may not be a crazy pureblood ass, but they do sort of bother me. They’re weird. Anyway…on with my list. I also dislike homework, just because I like going to class, doesn’t mean I like the work. Stuck up, prissy girls, and cocky full of themselves guys bother me a lot too. They give me migraines. School events are pointless to, but it is nice to get out every now and then. Rules and teachers bug the hell outta me as well. They think just ‘cause they’re in charge, they can spit on your life. It’s insulting. Pie’s not that great either. I’m also not a big fan of dogs. I don’t understand why people like them so much. They’re loud and annoying. And I’d have to say that the last thing I dislike is books. I can’t stand reading. It’s not a strong point of mine. ''Strength and Weaknesses : I’m really good at '''flying', and playing quidditch. Those would have to be the top two things I’m really good at. Uhm, cooking, potions, spells, and getting attention. I’m really good at making myself the center of attention. : Some of my weakness would be girls, particularly this one hufflepuff. Sweets are another big weakness. You can never go wrong with a pastie. Quidditch games are one too, along with the feasts at the school, and firewhiskey. ''Quirks, Habits, and Others : I don’t have many habits, but the few I do have are odd. I’m constantly '''playing with something', I have to keep my hands busy. I also brush my hair out of my face when I get nervous. It’s almost like a habit a girl would have, but I have it. Oh well. I bite my nails too. That’s the worst habit, but I can’t help it. : My worst fear is losing my brother. He’s the only family I care about, other than my parents, of course. Hmm, my best kept secret? I’d have to say it’s my crush on a hufflepuff. That is one of the only things I’ve kept a secret from anyone (except my brother, he knows). No one needs to know about it, until something happens between us. My three favorite smells are vanilla, the rain, and the smell of a home cooked meal. That’s the best. : I’m currently single, but I’m hoping to change that at some point, and I’m straight. There’s no way I’d ever do anything with a guy. Girls only for me. My patronus is a mountain lion. My best memory for it is when my brother and I got accepted to go to Hogwarts. We were both wicked happy about it. My boggart is a Doberman. My worst memory is when I was about nine years old, one of my friend’s dogs attacked me. I wasn't expecting it at all, and I’ve been afraid of dogs ever since. Family Now time for my family. God, I should’ve know that was gonna happen. I don’t have the most interesting family, but it is a little big. I’m the oldest of six kids. There’s four boys, and two girls. There's my twin, Jacob, he's a slytherin like me.Then, '---- ----', is the youngest. She’s a fifth year Slytherin. Three are triplets. '---- ----' and '---- ----' are the two boys, and they’re sixth year Slytherins, and Caitrin Anabel, is the other girl. She’s a sixth year Hufflepuff. I think it’s funny that she’s the only Hufflepuff out of all of us. My parents were completely shocked. They hated on her for a while, but then thought it was silly. They knew someone on either side of the family was a Hufflepuff, so it was obviously bound to happen. My parents are Charles Warrington and Colleen Huntington. It was an arranged marriage. Apparently they did things like that back then. It’s weird. I don’t think that I could marry someone my parents told me too. We don’t really keep in touch with any other family members. They’re all crazy death eaters, and even though my parents agree, they’re not psychos. They want all of us kids to have a semi-normal life. So to have that…we stay away from family. We only visit, if it’s completely necessary. History I was born on April 3rd along with my twin brother, ----. My parents would’ve laughed if our birthday was just a couple days earlier. So what…it’s April fool’s day. I don’t see the joke, but whatever. Since we're the oldest, we was obviously spoiled, but it didn’t last long. Especially with triplets coming only a year later. I was pretty much forgotten for the most of my childhood, because of them, my brother would make himself known. Even a year after they were born, my mom popped out my youngest sister. I think she should’ve just kept her legs closed after me…but of course not. “Why would I do a silly thing like that?” she always said to me. I just think she’s crazy. Well, when my twin and I turned eleven, we were both accepted to Hogwarts. Like I wouldn’t get in. -scoff- And we were sorted into Slytherin. Both my parents were Slytherin Alumna’s, so they were pretty proud of me. Finally…after years of being ignored. But as I entered my second and third years, all my siblings were accepted as well. All but was sorted into Slytherin, she was stuck in Hufflepuff. And to this day, I still make fun of her. She completely hates me for it. My third year of school, I tried out for the Quidditch team, and got on. I’m the Beater for my house. Uhm…let’s see, what else? Oh, well…my sixth year I was made Slytherin Prefect. I completely sucked at it, but I guess that the teachers thought I was doing good. I kept the halls clear, and got tons of kids in trouble. That was loads of fun. That whole year…I had a good number of enemies. I also met a good friend of mine that year. It’s was weird since we were in the same year and all, but I never actually knew her. I met her after a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. She was really nice and we’re still friends. I’ve actually grown pretty fond of her and started to have a bit of a crush on her. Now that I’m in my last year of school…I have to start thinking about what I wanna do with my life and who I want to spend it with. My dad always said thinking about both is always good. I focus more on one than the other. So I focus more on my job than my wife. That can wait. I’m thinking maybe that cute little hufflepuff could be…but we’re not even dating yet, so I’m not gonna think about that. I’m still the beater for my team and I was made the Head boy. That was a mistake on the teachers part. Behind the Character Faces: Jacov Warrington looks like Alex Gaskarth. Jacob Warrington looks like Jack Barakat. Caitrin Warrington looks like Erika Altosaar. Owner: Jacov Warrington is played by Jazziebearxo. Category:slytherin Category:students Category:That was then Category:character